Une petite chance?
by PapriK
Summary: Fred et Angel ne sont plus ensemble... Pourquoi? Reprenons depuis le début...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR of curse (fufufu) mais moi un petit peu aussi (les deux ou trois perso sortis droits de mon imagination de génie mouahahah )

Titre : Ben en fait pour le titre j'ai pas encore trouvé...

couple : Fred Angel...

Résumé : Niark c'est une série de flash back... Tout ce qui est en italique, c'est le présent et le reste ben c'est tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux au fil du temps... Ce qu'ils ont ressenti au cours des moment clé de leur relation dirons nous... C'est une alternance POV Fred et POV Angel...

Note de l'auteur (moi) Il faut absolument que vous lisiez ce chapitre: je me suis éclatée comme une malade à l'écrire,

* * *

Prologue 

_Je ne supporte pas de la voir avec lui. Tous deux sont mes amis et, pourtant je le déteste à présent... Quelle attitude pitoyable... Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ça un jour... Et tout est de ma faute..._

POV de Fred

Tout à commencé un après-midi de printemps. Nous étions en cinquième année. Moi, insouciant, comme à mon habitude, je m'amusait à inventer de nouvelles potions avec mon frère jumeau, George, au bord du grand lac de l'école. Le temps était alors particulièrement chaud et clément et beaucoup d'élèves se baignaient dans le lac, malgré le calamar géant.

Je dictait les diverses formules à mon frangin, formules telles que "Voikichial", permettant de parler comme si on était en larmes ou encore « nékipèl », formule absolument répugnante, qui, comme son nom l'indique, fait peler le nez.( Potion idéale, à faire avaler à vos ennemis quand vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire. 3 Gallions et six noises en promotion, car les effet secondaires ne sont pas encore traités (--)

Mais je m'égare.

Je regardait le lointain d'un air mélancolique, réfléchissant à un nouveau piège, lorsqu'Elle est arrivée, accompagnée de ses deux amies, Alicia et Katie. Alicia s'est alors allongée sur George, avec lequel elle sortait depuis le début de l'année, et Katie est venue se mettre à coté de moi. Angelina, par contre, est restée debout l'air aussi contrariée que moi. Elle pris la parole, d'une voix maussade:

- « 'Tain Kate tu m'avais jurée que tu te baignerais avec moi! »

La dénommée, au lieu de suivre sa splendide camarade, me regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres, agitant ses blonds cheveux d'un air aguicheur.

- « Oui.. Je sais c'est ce que j'ai dit... Mais en voyant Fred allongé là, je me suis dit que j'allais lui tenir compagnie... »

Je me glaçait alors d'effroi. Fred, c'est moi, non? Merde, cette mangeuse d'hommes avait l'intention de me mettre au menu. Subtilité ne semblait pas être son deuxième prénom. Il fallait que je mette un terme à tout ça. Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille:

- « Je pense pourtant que tu devrais faire un peu d'exercice si tu ne veux pas casser ton balai au prochain match... »

Bon, je sais, c'était bas. Mais bon. A la guerre comme à la guerre, comme disent les moldus, et les pitiponk serons biens gardés.

Katie n'a jamais été mon amie. Elle, et Angelina ne restent avec nous que depuis qu'Alicia ne peut plus se passer de mon frère. Et cet imbécile à l'air de penser qu'elle est la femme de sa vie car ils ne rate pas un prétexte pour s'éclipser, me laissant seul avec Kate. Car Angelina se fait plus discrète et préfère rester avec d'autres personnes. A mon grand Dam. N'allez pas croire que c'est elle qui me manque, mais Kate me fait vraiment peur, parfois.

N'empêche que ça a marché. Katie m'a jeté un regard furieux et s'est précipité en direction du château heurtant au passage Malefoy qui tentait d'étrangler Harry Potter.

Angelina n'a pas essayé de la rattraper. J'aurais juré l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire, mais déjà, elle enlevait sa robe sorcier, laissant apparaître un superbe maillot une pièce. En réalité, ce n'était pas tant le maillot, qui était superbe, mais surtout Angel. Ce maillot de bain révélait une silhouette parfaite, de quoi rendre jalouses toutes les filles de Poudlard. Ce qu'elles étaient visiblement, étant donné le regard que lui lancèrent deux Serpentardes, se préparant, elles aussi, à aller se baigner. Et les garçons étaient aussi abasourdis que moi: Ron, mon frère, qui était un peu plus loin, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Harry Potter, son ami, avait l'air d'avoir gobé un chocogrenouille. Malefoy, lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir découvert la pierre philosophale. Le plus comique a été lorsque Granger, qui ne s'était aperçue de rien, jeta un sort de dents longues au Serpentard, qui ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque ses dents de devant commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la terre.

Elle même ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'émoi qui se déclanchait autour d'elle. Elle me jeta sa robe dans la figure, moi, la seule victime à sa portée. Son parfum m'emplit les narines. Une délicieuse odeur, un mélange de cannelle et d'autres choses indescriptibles mais si délicieuses...

- "Weasley, maintenant que tu as fait fuir la seule personne qui voulait nager avec moi, tu vas devoir la remplacer! "

-"Pfff comme si tu pouvais rivaliser avec mon crawl parfait"

-"On parie?"

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à faire la course avec le vent. D'ailleurs quand on en parle encore aujourd'hui, elle en rit pendant des heures.

C'est ce jour là qu'on a commencé à être vraiment amis. Et c'est aussi ce jour là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

POV d'Angelina

_Tout n'est pas si facile. Je l'ai su à mes dépends. Je ne voit pas pourquoi ce serai toujours à nous, filles de souffrir. J'ai donné. Fred ne supporte pas de me voir sortir avec lui, tant pis. Je lui ai donné sa chance et il n'en a pas profité. Pourquoi est-ce que les garçons ont-ils toujours besoin d'un rival pour se rendre compte de leur sentiments? Je suis sorti avec Fred Weasley le soir du bal du tournoi des trois... heu... quatre sorciers qui a eu lieu l'année dernière, lors de notre sixième année. _

Le bal devait se passer pendant les vacances de Noël et beaucoup d'élèves avaient prévu d'y rester, moi compris, sous les supplications de Katie qui ne voulait pas passer les vacances toute seule à tenir la chandelle.

Alicia y allait avec George, son petit ami. Ils étaient presque mariés tous les deux. Katie, elle, ne manquait pas de prétendants, et, néanmoins, elle se voyait déjà y aller avec Fred, qu'elle n'arrête pas d'allumer, ce qui commence à m'agacer foncièrement.

Pour ma part, j'avais décidé d'accepter d'y aller avec n'importe quel garçon, du moment qu'il soit mignon et qu'il ne soit pas un Serpentard. Les questions qui étaient à toutes les lèvres étaient: _avec qui tu va y aller?_ et _Qu'est ce que tu vas mettre?_ Même Hermione Granger, qui avait apparemment décidé de consacrer sa vie à ses études, avait un cavalier, Viktor Krum, mon idole, un joueur de Quidditch légendaire qui séjournait dans notre école à l'occasion de la coupe des quatre maisons.

Fred avait passé toute la journée a me courser, il a, apparemment quelque chose à me dire. Sans doute veut-il que je joue les intermédiaires entre lui et Kate, ce qui est hors de question, évidemment. Je ne suis pas un pigeon non plus, il n'a qu'à aller se faire voir. Ce gars a toujours besoin de moi quand il s'agit de ses cours où quand il veut me faire tester un nouveau truc mais sinon niet!

A la fin des cours, je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir sur les potions, enfin , j'était sensé y aller mais là, un type de Serdaigle m'a arrêté dans ma course. Enfin, pour dire la vérité, je lui suis rentré dedans. Il est très mignon, du genre absolument séduisant: grand, brun aux yeux verts avec un adorable grain de beauté au dessus de l'oeil gauche. Il s'appelle... Tristan.. Timothée... Thierry... Mince, j'arrive pas à m'en rappeler! Pourtant ça fait au moins deux ans qu'on suis le même cours d'étude des moldus... Tans pis, on fera sans.

Mr T. m'a regardé tandis que je luibafouillait de piètres excuses et d'un coup, m'a coupé la parole pour me demander

- « Angelina... ça fait un moment que je t'observe et je me demandais si... Tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi? »

Il tremblait tellement qu'il afait tomber un livre qu'il tenait à la main et sur lequelj'ai pulire _Thomas Gates. _

Le bonheur envahit mon coeur; Nous aurons trois enfants que nous appellerons John, Johann et Johanna ainsi qu'un elfe de maison qu'on appellera Laingesal.

Je lui aifait mon sourire le plus enjôleur (hé oui, il n'y a pas que Kate qui sache en faire)

- « J'en serais ench... »

Au même moment, ce damné Fred Weasley est apparu, un sourire aux lèvres, au moment même où j'allait pouvoir me mettre à lui chanter mon bonheur, telle Sandy à Danny dans le film moldu _Grease_

_- _« Angel! Je voulais justement te parler! »

Et, me prenant par la main, ilme trainaloin de mon ex-futur mari, sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

Lorsque nousfûmes assez loin (il m'a traîné dans une salle de classe qui m'a tout l'air d'être vide) il me lâcha enfin. Je lui jetta un regard furieux. Cet imbécile venait tout juste de détruire tous mes projets d'avenir. Je vais le tuer. Je me met à hurler:

- « Pour qui tu te prend espèce de sale goule! Tu sais qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une minute à vivre? Tu le sais, ça? Tu sais que tu viens de détruire ma vie? IL VENAIT DE ME DEMANDER DE VENIR AVEC LUI AU BAL! ça fait des siècles que j'attend ça! Et toi, t'arrive, pourquoi? Me demander de t'arranger le coup avec Katie? Tu peux crever! »

Étrangement, mes menaces n'ont pas eul'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il s'est contenté de sourire, attendant que je reprenne mon souffle. Je suis bête, il doit avoir l'habitude avec sa mère. Lorsque je m'arrêtait enfin, il s'approcha de moi et me demanda:

- « Tu n'iras pas au bal avec ce Thierry... »

- « Thomas, il s'appelle Thomas! »

Ha, ces mecs, incapables de retenir un prénom c'est hallucinant! Pourtant, Thomas c'est pas bien compliqué à retenir, si?

J'ai soupiré, exaspérée.

- « Tu pourrais me laisser finir? » Reprit-il « Tu n'iras pas avec lui parce que je t'ai trouvé un cavalier »

- « Quoi? Mais pour qui tu te prends? Je suis pas si désespérée! Et c'est qui? » Bon, ok, j'étais désespérée, mais il est pas sensé le savoir...

- « Moi »

Je suisrestée abasourdie, ce type à le chic pour sortir des conneries dans des moment critiques.

- « Sérieusement... Avec qui tu pensais m'envoyer au bal? »

- « Je te l'ai dit... Je veux que tu m'accompagnes à ce bal »

- « Écoute Fred, j'ai autre chose à faire... Là, tu vois, il y comme qui dirais un Serdaigle qui est en train de m'attendre là haut... »

Je me dirige vers la porte mais il m'attrapa le bras et me mettant face à lui, il m'embrassa.

Tout d'abord, ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes avec une sorte de rage, comme si il essayait de me prouver quelque chose. Puis le baiser se fit plus doux. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche entre ouverte et se mit à caresser la mienne. Sa bouche avait un délicieux sucré et je m'oubliait totalement dans ce baiser; Je me serrais contre lui, comme si j'essayait de me fondre en lui et je glissait la main dans ses cheveux roux. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, je laissait échapper un gémissement.

- « Maintenant, tu peux aller rejoindre ton Thomas »

- « Qui est Thomas déja? »

* * *

Alors? Je sais j'ai encore des FF en cours, mais celle la ma vraiment inspirée et j'espère qu'elle vous a donné autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire... Review svp! 

Et kissous à tous! -


	2. Chapter 2

POV de Fred

_On dirait qu'elle fait exprès de l'embrasser quand je suis là... Elle prend un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir... J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. J'en suis conscient. Mais à chacun ses responsabilités: Angelina m'aime encore, je le sais. A moi de la reconquérir..._

Tout avait si bien commencé... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais eu l'impression d'avancer, vraiment. Ce baiser avec Angelina m'avait fait ressentir des choses que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Et le pire, ou, devrais-je dire le meilleur, c'est qu'elle semblait y prendre du plaisir, elle aussi.

Nous avions ce soir là décidé, par un accord tacite, que nous étions ensemble... Angelina était enfin ma petite amie... Je pouvais mourir heureux...

D'ailleurs, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de mourir ces vacances de noël, lorsqu'elle m'aimait encore...

Elle était tellement merveilleuse... Elle m'avait frappé de ses adorables doigts fins, parce que je ne lui avait pas montré plus tôt que je m'intéressait à elle... Elle adorait m'attraper dans un coin pour une séance de baisers...

Et maintenant c'est lui qu'elle embrasse, lui qu'elle regarde avec ces yeux là...

Angelina m'avait dit que Katie Bells avait très bien pris la nouvelle. Elle était même venue me féliciter, ajoutant que j'avais enfin trouvé une fille qui me plaisait et qu'elle en était ravie.

Puis le bal arriva. Nous étions convenu de nous retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. J'attendait ma cavalière avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation: je ne l'avait pas vue de l'après midi. George était tout aussi nerveux que moi et il semblait que nos cavalières avaient décidé de nous faire attendre... Alicia fit son entrée: elle portait une longue robe rose pâle et des gants assortis, avec une foule de volants, de frou-frou... Assez traumatisant . George semblait fasciné tandis que je retins une grimace. Nous avions beau être jumeaux, nous n'avions décidément pas les mêmes goûts!

Toujours est-il qu'un doute m'envahit: et si Angel aimait les mêmes horreurs que son amie de toujours? Surtout qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas!

Je m'était appuyé contre le chambranle d'une porte lorsque qu'une main se posa sur mon bras. Angel! Je me préparait à la houspiller pour son retard (plus d'une demi heure!) et me retournait précipitamment.

-« Mais enfin qu'est-ce... »

Ce que je vis m'ôtait les mots de la bouche et je restait là, bouche bée, à la regarder:

Elle avait défait ses longues tresses et s'était fait un chignon lâche. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement et portait une robe bleue marine (ouf!) très sobre avec un léger décolleté. La robe mettait sa fine taille en valeur. Elle était absolument magnifique. Je n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aller à ce bal, mais plutôt de passer la soirée... autrement ()

Me voyant la déshabiller du regard, elle rosit légèrement:

-« Je... Tu n'aimes pas? Je pensait que ça changerait de d'habitude... Je... Tu aurais préféré que je mette une robe plus... Traditionnelle? Comme Leesh? »

Je réagit enfin

- « Pitié non mon coeur! Tu es la plus belle des filles qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir! »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me posa un léger baiser sur la joue. Puis m'entraîna dans « l'arène ».

Tous les couples étaient déjà arrivés et les champions avaient déjà inaugurés le bal. Notre entrée fut assez remarquée. Enfin... Surtout celle d'Angel car pour ma part, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être invisible... Cette fille a décidément le chic pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

Nous nous sommes mis à danser pendant un moment mais j'en ai vite eu assez. La danse, c'est pas vraiment mon truc... Elle par contre, voulait continuer à danser mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de venir boire un peu de jus de citrouille. Je voulais surtout être seul avec elle mais au même moment une voix stridente nous appela: Katie. Elle était assise avec un Thomas qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

- « Hey! Les amoureux, vous nous tenez compagnie? »

Je laissai alors mon aimée sous les mains de l'ennemie tandis que j'allais nous chercher à boire. Mais quand je revint...

- « Mon chéri, puisque tu es fatigué, tu n'as qu'a rester avec Kate! »

Puis, plus bas

- « Tu comprends... Thom meurs d'envie de danser et vu que je l'ai laissé tomber... »

- « Attend Angel... »

Mais elle avait déjà disparu, avec cet imbécile de Gates qui ressemblait à une poule qui à trouvé un couteau.

Je restait donc avec cette harpie de Katie qui, contrairement à moi, ne semblait pas du tout contrariée à l'idée de voir son cavalier danser avec une autre; Je devais donc me la farcir pendant un petit moment...

Tandis que j'essayait de repérer Angelina, l'autre se mit à me babiller dans l'oreille.

- « C'est bizarre qu'Angel préfère danser avec un autre plutôt qu'avec son petit ami... Moi, si j'était à sa place, je ne te lâcherait pas d'une semelle! »

- « T'as pas besoin de ça pour être aussi collante, tu veux pas me lâcher un peu pour changer! »

- « Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le Fredounet! »

Mais c'est pas croyable cette nana, elle est pire qu'une boîte de Dragée surprise pleine de bonbons à l'ail!

Et c'est un millier de phrases plus tard que ma dulcinée revint enfin.

POV d'Angelina

_L'épisode du bal aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille... Fred peut être très romantique, mais vraiment des fois on dirait qu'il a été élevé chez des géants!_

_Enfin, tout ça n'arrive pas avec mon nouveau petit ami, qui est si gentil! Bien sur, il n'est pas aussi drôle que Fred... Bien sur qu'il n'embrasse pas aussi bien, mais lui ne me fera jamais une chose pareille... Ce qui est marrant dans cette histoire, c'est que si Fred ne m'avait pas embrassé, je ne me serai jamais rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui... Pff quel gâchis!_

Ce soir là, je me sentait belle et j'avais envie de montrer à tout le monde mon bonheur. Le bonheur, c'était de pouvoir être avec la personne qu'on adore. Dans ces moments là, on a envie de montrer à la planète à quel point on est heureux. Je suis heureuse car le sors avec Fred Weasley. Telles étaient mes pensées.

Lorsque nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble, ma pire crainte était la réaction de Kate car je savais très bien qu'elle voulait sortir avec Fred depuis un moment. Mais elle l'a très bien pris. J'ai été heureuse de sa réaction, car je ne pensait pas qu'elle avait l'esprit aussi ouvert. Ma vie est merveilleuse.

Le soir du bal, donc, j'avais comme une envie de fêter la vie. Deux danses avec Fred n'avaient pas réussi à calmer mon envie de danser. Mais ce rabat-joie n'avais pas eu l'air de partager mon bonheur, et lorsqu'il a décidé de s'arrêter, j'avoue avoir été déçue. Heureusement que Thomas était là. Kate a été adorable, elle m'a proposé de danser avec lui étant donné qu'il adorait danser autant que moi, et qu'elle avait mal à la cheville. Elle préférait attendre et elle pourrait tenir compagnie à Fred comme ça.

Thomas n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir beaucoup de l'avoir planté comme ça. Il m'a dit qu'il s'amusait bien avec Kate.

Au bout d'un moment, Fred me manquant (dix minutes c'est long quand on aime!)

Il semblait exaspéré, je lui passait un bras autour de cou et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- « Hey mon amour... ça a pas l'air d'aller... »

Il avait en effet l'air de bouder. Je l'entraînait dehors; l'heure du bécot avait sonné.

Je m'approchait de lui dans le but de l'embrasser mais il tourna la tête:

- « Alors, il danse bien le Serdaigle? »

Pff quel gamin! Il allait me faire une crise...

-"Faute de mieux... Oui..."

Il fronça les sourcils

-"N'étais-ce pas avec lui que tu devais te rendre au bal?"

Pff comme si tu le savait pas. Enfoiré.

Fred est donc resté là, à fulminer à coté de moi, sans dire un mot. J'entrepris de parler, lui racontant ma journée, mais il s'obstinait à ne pas me répondre, ne levant même pas la tête vers moi. Je me mis à tester son taux d'écoute:

-"Et c'est alors que Mac Go l'a frappé avec une réplique de Grog, le géant vert. D'ailleurs ça m'a fait penser au baiser de Thomas..."

Effectivement, sa réaction ne tarda pas.

-"Il t'as embrassée?"

Je lui fit alors mon sourire le plus aguicheur:

-"Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein?"

-"C'est pour ça que ce petit salaud me regardait comme ça... Je vais aller lui écraser sa belle gueule de cracmol! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte cet imbécile... C'est pas un cracmol Thomas...

-« Tu veux dire que tu serais près à te battre pour moi? »

- « Bon qu'est ce qu'il ta fait? »

- « On s'en fout de se qu'il a fait, ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu vas me faire maintenant... Et si tu touches ce pauvre Tom, je peux t'assurer que tu ne feras plus grand chose après »

* * *

Review? 


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre est pour toutes les personnes qui attendent la suite depuis littéralement des mois, mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qui sont mortes en attendant la suite de cette FF, et enfin pour toutes les personnes qui commencerons cette FF en attendant le prochain chapitre pendant les mois à venir (bien que je compte aller un peu plus vite).

Et évidemment, je remercie celles qui attendent la suite depuis ces longs mois, et qui ne m'ont pas oubliée, et je pardonne à celles qui ne lisent plus de FF et qui donc ne connaîtrons jamais la suite de cette fic, puisqu'il ne la lirons pas, et qu'ils s'en fichent totalement.

Enfin, dédicace, à Chesaa qui m'a laissée une review aujourd'hui et qui ne lira sans doute pas cette dédicace puisqu'elle m'a l'air plus portée sur les Draco/Pansy. Ce qui, soit dit en passant est compréhensible. Dédicace aussi à Sweny, qui voulait une FF, et à Kimy, qui se demandait quand est-ce que j'allais en faire une. Je vous aime, mes loutes.

* * *

POV de Fred 

_Bon c'est décidé. Aujourd'hui je vais lui parler. Je vais lui dire tout ce que je ressent, et surtout, que je suis désolé. Pour tout._

Ce soir là, j'avoue avoir complètement oublié Machin, mon rival. Mais par contre, deux jours plus tard, lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était avec Ma Angie, je me suis un peu énervé. Bon, d'accord, je me suis jeté sur lui et je lui ai versé mon bol de Porridge sur la tête. Bon, lui, n'as pas trop réagi, avec de la glu plein les yeux, s'aurais été difficile pour lui de se battre mais Angel... Je pensais qu'elle aurais trouvé ça plutôt romantique mais... Elle m'a pris pas la main, calmement et, nous faisant quitter la salle, elle m'a entraîné assez loin pour que l'école n'entende pas ses cris. Note que si l'autre n'était pas capable de se défendre lui même, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à tourner autour de ma petite amie. Qui m'avais choisie moi. Et pas lui. J'avais donc le droit de lui renverser du porridge sur le visage comme je le voulais. Et c'est ce que je dis à Angelina, dans la salle vide dans laquelle elle m'avait entraînée.

-" Laisse moi au moins me défendre... Tu comprend, il m'avais regardé avec ces yeux de gnome écrasé. Il me narguais, Angie, Il me NARGUAIT."

-" Et depuis quand le fait de dire « Hello Fred, ça va », est une forme de provocation?"

Il est, je pense, inutile de dire, qu'elle me criait littéralement dessus. Mais bon, en tant qu'homme de la situation, j'ai su gérer. Enfin répondre. Mais je me dois de préciser que j'aurais préféré affronter une armée de lutins. Les lutins, c'était méchant, ça arrachait les yeux, mais ça n'avaient pas cet air assassin que me jetait Angie à ce moment précis. Non, les lutins, c'étaient gentil. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle était énervée... Ses joues prenaient alors cette teinte rosée, et ses mains se mettaient à s'agiter tandis que... Oups. Peut-être qu'elle attend que je réponde.

- « Mais tu n'as pas vu qu'il essayait de te séduire, avec son morceau de toast entre les dents?! »

- « Écoute Fred, tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer... »

Je la coupais alors, l'air mutin:

-"Je ne suis qu'un misérable troll ...Je ne suis qu'un misérable troll... mais je vous aime, ma reine, mon ange, et..."

-" NE M'INTERROMP PAS!!!!!! Je ne supporterais pas tes crises de jalousie!! Tom n'es qu'un ami et..."

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda un moment. Est-ce que mon plan avait marché?

-"Fred... Tu m'as... Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais non... Oh Fred!!!!"

Gagné. Elle se jeta dans mes bras... Sa marche à tous les coups. Non que je soit un tombeur né, mais je connaît assez ma Angel pour savoir comment la faire fondre... Décidément, je suis un être exceptionnel...

POV D'Angel

_Bon je crois que je vais plaquer Tom. Je sortais avec lui, vous n'aviez pas deviné? Je ne peux pas continuer à sortir avec lui, alors que j'aime encore cet imbécile de Weasley. Même si Tom est tellement gentil, compréhensif, et qu'accessoirement, il me livre un culte tout à fait flatteur. Pensez vous qu'une vie consacrée au célibat serait moins douloureuse? _

Bon après l'épisode de la déclaration, il est évident que Fred et moi vivions les plus beaux moments de notre vie. Du moins, chaque seconde passée avec lui était... idyllique. Si l'amour avait eu un visage, il aurait eu celui de Fred, et, d'ailleurs, pour moi, l'amour avait son visage. Chaque jour était un véritable bonheur. Même les cours de Rogue n'avaient plus le même coté sombre. Bien sur, les cachots sentaient toujours cette même odeur de formol mêlée à celle, putride, des rats en décomposition. Mais qui s'en souciais? Surtout pas moi. Je passais la plupart de mes cours à prendre des notes d'un air distrait, et à recevoir des petits bouts de parchemin de Fred, que je lisais avec beaucoup plus d'attention...

Bien sur, il y avait toujours le problème Tom, du moins, du point de vue de Fred, mais ce dernier était adorable, et sortait d'ailleurs avec Katie, qui s'avérait être une véritable amie: elle voulait tout savoir de ma relation avec Fred, et, comme toute fille nageant dans le bonheur le plus profond, je ne lui cachait rien, même le fait qu'il continue à jalouser Tom, qui pourtant sortait avec elle.

Katie avait toujours été mon amie. Du moins, nous avions toujours été ensembles, depuis notre rencontre en première année. Il était vrai, qu'au départ, elle était l'amie d'Alicia, et que toutes les deux se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. D'ailleurs, au départ, elle m'en avait assez voulu de m'immiscer dans leur duo légendaire, mais Leesh m'adorait, et elle est devenue très vite ma meilleure amie. Katie a du faire avec.

Mais à présent, au bout de tant d'années, je la considérait aussi comme une véritable amie. Certes, j'aurais préféré me confier à Alicia, mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de vivre le parfait amour avec George, n'est ce pas? d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment de temps à me consacrer, et qu'en amour, qu'importe à qui vous vous confiez, le principal était de se confier, non?

J'étalais donc mon bonheur à Katie, qui semblait le partager. Certes, je n'étais pas aussi attentive à sa propre vie, mais elle ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Et c'est là que je me trompais.

Ainsi, un soir, j'avais quitté Fred de bonne heure, car nous avions un match de Quidditch le lendemain, et que je ne voulais en aucun cas me faire détruire par Woods, qui ne pouvais comprendre que l'on nage sur les vagues paisibles de l'amour. Ce rabat joie. Mais je le comprend à présent, car les vagues de l'amour n'existaient que dans ma tête.

J'étais donc couchée, comme il se doit de l'être en pleine nuit, n'est ce pas. Mais, étrangement, je venais de me réveiller en sursaut, par un bruit lourd. Le rêve était pourtant tout à fait... merveilleux, tout comme l'était ma vie à cette seconde précise. Je n'aurais sans doute pas du quitter mon lit. Je rêvais que j'étais sur une île, à cultiver des gnomes de jardin, tandis que Fred, mon fidèle époux, s'adonnait aux joies de la pêche à la ligne, qui est, je le rappelle, une espèce de sport moldu.

Qui a dit que les rêves avaient un sens?

Fred était fidèle, oui, mais uniquement dans mes rêves. Et je l'appris à mes dépends.

Je me levais donc, ce soir là, étouffant un bâillement, et regardant l'heure. Il n'était pas si tard que ça... A peine minuit.

Mais la porte du dortoir que je partageais avec les filles était entrouverte. Tiens, sans doute Kate était-elle partie rejoindre son Tom? Son lit était vide.

La curiosité étant plus forte que le sommeil, je décidais de... Bon, d'accord, d'aller l'espionner, histoire de pouvoir raconter par la suite à Fred, qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun souci à se faire.

En chemise de nuit, je descendis à pas de loup les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle commune. En chemise de nuit, j'avais néanmoins passé une couverture autour de mes épaules, histoire que quiconque me surprenant ne se rende pas compte que je dormais avec une chemise de nuit de couleur rose, sur le devant de laquelle on pouvait voir une fée lançant des paillettes. N'allez pas croire que ce coté profondément lamentable de ma personne existait vraiment. Il s'agissait uniquement d'un présent de ma mère, pour Noël, cette dernière ayant toujours en tête l'idée que j'avais douze ans, et que j'étais toujours aussi intriguée par mes amies les fées de la foret. **Ce qui n'était pas le cas**.

J'entendais déjà la voix de mon amie qui parlait non pas à voix basse, comme le ferait une personne saine d'esprit en plein milieu de la nuit, mais plutôt assez fort, et d'une voix assez malicieuse. Mais bon, c'était Kate, elle ne faisait pas partie des filles les plus belles de Gryffondor pour rien:

- « Vraiment? »

Elle devait être vraiment proche de Tom, car je n'entendis pas la réponse. La curiosité me taraudant de plus en plus, je descendis encore quelques marches.

Et ce que je vis, me fit regretter mon indiscrétion.

Ce que je vis, me fit regretter d'avoir un jour accepté d'aller au bal avec Fred Weasley, et d'avoir un jour pu ne serais-ce qu'imaginer qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

Ce que je vis, me donna envie de n'en avoir jamais rien vu. Et j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne rien en voir.

* * *

Votre avis? La suite arrive bientôt! 


End file.
